dimensional-paradox
by RafliRedJoker
Summary: A boy name Takumi Masahiro was kicked by his parent just because his family think that he doesn't fit with the rest of theme. Takumi live on by his self without anyone to help him. This situation cause him to sent him to another world that different from his own which is gamindustri...
1. Chapter 0

**For the firs story that i am gonna do is a story that is in my head for along time**

**————-—————————————————————**

**Along time befor i was eve born the olny person **

**Whoud help on my situasion like this is Usually... someone that is important in my life.**

**Someone how is the closest to you.**

**Chapter.0 ****the begining**

**———————————**

April/20/2016

**" **is that time of the year" i said as i look at my calender. " guess i better prepare my self for it" i look at the time an see its 6 AM, i change to my school uniform and grab my bag and books. After i finish put every thing in my bag i go out side of my apartment and lock the door.

I was about to head out went i see a kid and his mother walked pass by him, in an happy mood that is "..."

I remember me always having fun with my own mother, before she passed away my hearth began to broke as i was shoot by a bullet. After my mother pass away my dad decide that he is going to remarried to another woman name " Yoko kotoha-san". the first thing i saw from her, i thought as if she has a strong ego. she also has two children one of was a girl that was two year older than me, and the other was a boy that is a year younger, they were sona and naoki.

As i get along with my new family i tried my best to get along with theme but it's seem that see my like a diffrent person that wasn't mean't in this family. Some time they woud make fun of me or even laugh at me.

I don't get mad from just a simple insult i us to be like this from when i was a little kid, i felt a pain for sure i was making me not so sure of that i didn't fit with the at all.

Than one time...

" DAD I AM Telling you i didn't do it"

" SILENT!!" He say with an angry voice " I THOUGHT your mother was right about having our first child to be a boy, but it's turns like that wasn't right at all". I look over to see both my sister and brother in law was smirking at me " well that what you got from not listen to me" sona said as i didn't do they work iwas told.

"Takumi"

"Yes?" i said with a nervous tone

"From this day forward, i decided that you are not allow to live in this place anymor hance you will be moving out from this family" i was shock to hear that i was kick by my own father. "Ye you were can't even kept your promise between us, ha- such a failuer" naoki said as well laugh at me

I was not a person to get emotional so easy hearing

That person said it i look down to my self.

**THE PRESENT**

**———————**

"Huuuu... even so i thougt what they did to me was toget rid of me all along" as i think to my self about my past, i walk by to see a doctor passed by. He was a male doctor wears a white coat and grean t-shirt. It's look like he is on a hury " now i realy done it. This place is to huge i don't even know were to go..." he than scream at the sky. As i approach him i began to ask him "are you okay sir" the man suddenly see to his right a boy that is, in a school uniform spoke to him.

"I am fine. I just a little lost" he said as he laugh at him self " are you from around here" " yes" " do you know wear's the malicon studio is?" I nod and tell him his direction " just go straight and turn left you shoud see a blue building, next to it is the studio" "thank for your help" he said with a smile " no probleme" i noded back at him " well sir ill be going now". " oo ... can i ask what's your name is?" I gave him a smile and tell him my name "my name is Takumi. Takumi mashiro" " i am Emu Hojo, it's nice meting you takumi-kun" " you too Hojo-san". After their farwell Takumi decide go on an go to his school. Emu than stop to see Takumi was in a sad mood, he felt like the kid has been torture by his parent. " i wonder, is he okay?"

**AT SCHOOl**

**—————-**

" next i want all of you to turn to page 56" the the teacher said as we did i look to the window to see the light blue sky, thinking what has he done to him self and to his family, but as i was daydreaming the teacher catch my intension " Mr masahiro can you explain this formula" i look to the teacher that was smirking hopeing that i can't solve his question but " sure" i replied as i stand out from my table and went in front of class "alright, MR kurogane wich one do you want me to explain?" " all of theme please" he said and i nod.

**After that**

**————-**

**"** that goes there, any question?" I say as i look over to mr kurogane that was in shock that i manage to explain all of the formula he had given to me " umm very good Mr Masahiro it's seem that you inded was paying atention to the clash" he impressed me with a clap " now then please return to your sit". I return to my seat i heard buch of people talking about me

" wow he manage to get it, is he really a spyche"

"How knows, hey i think he just read Mr kurogane mind"

"Wow man i can really see that coming from him"

More boya was impress to see me answearing a hard without paying atention.

**After school over**

**————————**

**"**Hey Masahiro, it's been a while" i look over to see boy that wear blue jacket it's none other than " Saito!!,

I thought you move away". His name was Saito Kitamura

He is my closest friend since preschool " yea, my parents job were over so they decide that we shound return after job was over" he explained and i just gave him a smille " i am glad your back, old partner" " me to bud" we smile before we grab are bag and went home.

"By the way, i see you on the new,s"

"Realy?"

"You forgot, it's about you wining at vanguard. I can believe you actually master your moms play styel" after saito said about my mom i began to look down " man she woud be proud of his son by now, hey can i see her it's been a while since i last see her" he say with a smile while i was in a sad mood " m-m-my mom isn't with me anymore and ive been kick out by my dad since i graduated" "oh sory, i made you fill bad" " no it's okay, it's fine im just kinda feels nostalgic" he than smile back.

" by the way are you still using Link Joker as a clan" as saito said he made me kinda nervous to respound " no i am, now using... genesis" saito look at me with a smile " WOW cool wich deck you use" "umm... fenrir" as i said his eye began to turn to stars. " fenrir huh umm... it's a good choice for you, but i gotta say why all of sudden you change your clan to genesis"

" !!!"

"I mean you us to collect all of does star vaders and messiah but, why do you stop using Link Joker anymore"

"...weel...you see"

As i explain my curent sitiation to saito, he became anggry all of sudden " WHAT HE KICK YOU, JUST FROM THAT" " calm down, is like a thing that happen to all people not just me" i said while trying to calm saito down but it just made it more worst " You call that okay, but for me that he just don't want any boy around him what a shitty bastard. You know you said something before i move out it's " even anyone how hates or dislike me than find a way to make yours self fill better" that the last thing you say" i was shock to hear over the past 7 year of having no friend i heard my one and olny friend say that to me once again " so look, what you taught me that if i

were alone i can still found a way to do so" i feel that my burning spirit was just has been put out by water as my sadness begin to grow deaper.

" saito i will be heading out, so see yu"

" by" saito wave at me and give me a thumb's up

AT HOME

—————

" i better get's some rest" as i about to open my door to my apartment there was a box that label " to Takumi" the olny person that in this apartment is my self so i paid no mind and pick it up. " let's see what you have for me" as

I open it up there were another boxes the one on the left is biger while the one the right was size as a game case

I look inside the smaller one and found a copy of kamen rider chronicle " huh that's wierd i never get any intress on kamen rider choronicle" i said as i remember that is was still on it's early state of development i heard fromm people that this game is dangerous for old and young people.

" a game for me to play..."

"What else in that one" i pick the big box up a see the thing that i wasn't expecting " a gamer driver" it was a grean belt with a pink door in front of it.

I look at both item and think. why they give a expensive item that can olny wore by people that has been takeing surgery. " this is gotta be joke, i mean it's... o it's kamen rider chronicle so anyone can play it, without being needed a surgery" i look at the game box and decide to open it up. The game it self was like a old game cartride this was call a gashat, the gashat it self is mostly black and had a light grean handlebar a large sticker that has all of the main villain from different games

" what a waste of my time. I don't need games to enjoy my self with" as i put my belt and gashat on the desk i clean all of the boxes that was come with it. " sure was a wierd day" i say while looking at my family photo it was old and dusty for sure it kinda brings me back " i wish i could, have or last match with you...mom" i began to crying, soon i wipe my tears off.

" tomorror is a day of, so i can at least go to a card shop"

I suddenly began to fall a sleep as my vision became blure out.

——————————————————————————

And with that the begining of the story is done. I was going to do this kinda stuff for every new story. Like kamen rider drive did. The hyperdimension part will feature in the coming chapter, so hope you enjoy. Well then **CHIO**


	2. Chapter 1

**I was going to do this yesterday but i got some shool works to do so. Put that aside and here's the ne chapter for dimensional paradox**

**_Somewhere_**

"Hey, you know i was thinking that for my first chapter of his story i want to change it . Something that hasn't been done before"

"What do you mean?"

"In all isekai anime the main died and transport to another world right. So i was thinking of give him something?"

"Like what?"

"Uhmm...it's kinda hard" "how about chage him into a rider"

"That's a great ide—. Teria what are you doing here?"

"Helping you on, that chapter of yours. You seem to be having trouble"

"Huh,as i would. What are you doing here i thought miss histoire tell you never come here"

"Well as for a matter of fact she ask me to come"

"Kinda wierd for some one to come here, even so a rider you say"

"Yes"

"Okay then"

"Soon your fate will be decide Mr Takumi Masahiro or kamen rider paradox"

**Chapter: 1**

**Takumi side**

**The next day**

**—**

"Huh..." today is a day of so i wake at 9.50. Today's sunday so " i shoud call Saito. he maybe wants to go to a card shop as well" i move my blanket aside and walk to my desk and pick up my phone. As i picking it up i look at the other thing besides my phone.

" oh yeah... that useless game" i pick it up and stare at it for second. "Maybe this will come in handy".

After i change to my normal get up which is. A red T-shirt, jeans, and a purple jacket. I put my deck of card and also that game on my pocket.

**Soon later**

" it's been a while since i visited a card shop" as walk down the sidewalk i notice there a lot of kamen rider chronicle poster. I guess people really like that death game huh.

As i walk i bump to a person " oh.. sorry" the person was carying a lot of math book that was for collage "no it's okay i, just didn't look" the person was a tall man with blue hair wearing a gray vast.

"You want my help sir?" I ask timidly

"Oh that will be great. Umm... what's your name?" He ask

"Umm... Takumi. Takumi Masahiro"

"Okay then Takumi-kun, you will be carrying this" the man gives his book to me and tell me where to go.

**After that**

I hand over the book to the other person that isn't that man (the person that i just meet).

"Thank you for your help, Takumi-kun" he smile and tilt his head at the same time " no problem, i was willing to

Help" i said with a smile also.

"Uhm ... sir" i ask shyly "yes?" " i haven't got your name yet"

" oh my name is sendou Aichi"

"Wait are you the asia champion" i was shock to see the asia champion was standing right in front of me " oh you play Vanguard as well. No wonder you know how i am"

" by the way, sorry for helping me carry this book" i look over Aichi-san bowing to me " n-no it's okay, to begin this was my fault in the first place so i should be sorry" i apologize with a bow.

"In any case i shoud be going, there is a place that i want to visit so" "oh in that case i hope we can meet again Takumi-kun" Aichi-san said with a smile "you to Aichi-san"

**after that**

After a bit of trouble i manage to hand handle it all by my self. "i hope saito didn't wait long" well how cares mostly people are playing kamen rider chronicle."god, people really whant to died that badly"i sigh as i walk.

"saito sorry for the wait" i wen in to a card shop that name "collect" i saw saito having a match with the store manager.

"oh-. masahiro where have you been?"

"i have some trouble at home, so i am kinda late to the party"

"well that doesn't matter. but the good thing is you here" saito said with a smile as i look over the manager.

"uuh..." " Natto-SAN are you okay?" i ask the manager. his name was Shin Natto or people usually call him boss,i like call him Natto-san just it's better in my opinion.

"oh noting Takumi. it's just fill a shame by having no customer"he said and began to sob.

"well i bet,cause that ka-ka-kamen ri-rider somewhat that making the whole population go down for us card fighter" you can say that again. i am usually see allot of competitive player come to this shop very often. well that trend soon stop in the end.

"well at least Natto-san have us" i ask with a full smile that made both saito and natto-san smile.

"you know Takumi-kun. you always try your best to make someone fill better. you nowhere different from your mother"

"well i am kind toward any people. mostly old ones" i said with a blush. "well then i gues it's my turn to have a match with Takumi-kun" saito began to move aside and grab the nearest chair and sat down next to natto-san. "okay then. are you ready Takumi?"

"i am ready as all ways" i answear with a smirk.

"now. Stand Up" i and Natto-san turn our face down card and turn it face up "my vanguard". i add the my to the phrase.

"Neo nectar" the clan that the manager us was neo nectar. a clan that base on calling the same number of card with a same name.

"Genesis?!"the manager was shock that my clan was Genesis. " i thought you us Link Joker" the manager ask but ignore it.

**After:3 turn**

"i end my turn"we tied at three damage." well Takumi it's your turn".

i nod in response "Right. i stand and draw".

"uhmm!". the card that i just draw was the ace of my deck. i take deep breath and as well close my eye.

"okay then. now ride" i open my eyes and place the card on the circle.

"Mythic beast, Fenrir. and also genereration Stride."

As the turn goes on i manage to win out of it.

"wow...that was close" i manage to win with a luck of a stand trigger. "that was cool Mashiro, you sure stand out with that deck" Saito said haply while i smile back at him. " i must agree with that, you sure one interesting boy" Natto-san as well said with a smile "but when i said that you suddenly change your clan. you didn't say anything, why?".

i was hesitate. that topic was brought up by the manager "well... do you remember, when i said that my mother pass away and i got kick out by father"

"yeah..."both saito and the manager nod at the same time. "well, when i was about to get kick out my..."

**flashback**

"ugh." i was just going to leave the house, when i do my brother in law kick me in the ass.

"huh. how pathetic you can even stand in front of your little brother" he then laugh at me while i was laying down on the floor.

"n-nao-naoki" i said in timid voice" you sure are useless as shit. oh and to make it more of a good deal i all be taking this as well"

i look toward what he's holding.

"that's" i look what he was holding and i "give it back!". "Tch why Should i"he said while looking away from me "this thing here belong to the oyamada family. it has nothing to do with you"

after that i was kick for real and couldn't go back

**the present**

after the little explanation i look over to see saito and Natto-san. "i see, so that how you get kick out"'.

"GOD Dammit, you got kick out just for that and he also stole your link joker collection, what greedy bastard" saito said while i was look down to the floor.

"takumi i want to ask you"the manager ask.

"Yeah sure?"

" you said that your not part of your family anymore but, why you still using your family name?"

well it's kinda hard for me to explain but i guess i have a reason for it "well after i been kicked out, i can't use the word oyamada as my last name so i us Masahiro in stead. because i want to don't get any trouble by having the oyamada name"

"So your original name was Takumi oyamada, but you can use the word oyamada as your last name" i nod in respond.

"then why you chose to go with masahiro?" saito ask while tilting his head.

"the reason is..." i hesitate for a second and start to spoke up slowly "i want to use it because...".

"is it because of your mother?" i was shock that natto-san said before i can. as well with saito, in respond i just nod.

"how do you know his mother?" saito ask and also that made me kinda confused.

" well she is a classmate of mine"

"oh so that it's"

"Yeah when i heard that your mother pass away, i was shock to hear it from a friend. she usually spend her time with me in this card card for quite a decade, but as time goes on her life soon vanish from our existent". you can say that gain our life is like our time limit on how long that we gonna live.

"Uhm i gotta go, i need to pick up something before i go home"

"Oh, okay" Saito said

with that I had out to the grocery store.

While heading out I saw people playing kamen rider chronicle, they were fighting a monster that looks like a dragon that name graphite.

"You player can win, Against me"

As i look to the right there was person wearing a doctor's coat, his face look familiar.

"DAI HENSHIN" he shout and began to transform

His form was mostly pink with a bit of green to it and he also have pink spiky hair like thing.

"I clear this stage with no continue" he then run toward the monster and starting to a attack him with a hammer.

**After 7 minute**

**Emu side**

**"You sure haven't change at all have you"**

"Shut up you know nothing about me"

**"Well like, i want to know. Look likes parad was right you aren't stronger without him"**

As graphite tease me with his word i was in a thight situation.

"Uh... help me" i said while been choked by graphite

**"Your hopeless"**

**"**STOP IT"

"Huh!!!"

As i look over to the source of the voice, i see someone that shouldn't be here "Takumi-kun"

**Takumi side**

"Takumi-kun" the person shout my name. As i look over to the monster that still choking the person with his hand.

**"Huh, what do you want kid this isn't time for playtime now scram"**

" i am not living until you let go of him" i said with a determine look.

**"Huh you sure act tough kid, in that case" **he then throw the person and soon run toward me **"let's see if you can"**

I dodge his attack and grap something from my pocket that shock the doctor "that's !!!"

The thing that i was holding was the kamen rider chronicle gashat i prass the button and

**Kamen rider chronicle**

My body sudenly began to change.

"Huh?"

**Enter the Game! Ri-Riding** **The End!**

The doctor was shock to see me transform.

"Huh... wasn't expecting that" i said in a calm voice.

——————

Well looks like Takumi transform to a ride player. Oh and i am not going to do the next chapter for this mount. I am going to focus on working the first chapter on **seven-sins-before-the-fall, **so hope you enjoy this first chapter of **Dimensional-paradox. Till the chio**


	3. Chapter 2

"Huh... wasn't expecting that"

As look over myself i was in wierd situation as always. " looks like i am an anime protagonist" i said while looking around and see the monster was completely confused from my state.

**"Oho... your a ride player this is gonna be interesting"** he then run toward me with the speed of light. in respond i jump avoiding his attack.

"Wow... i can jump that high? this is interesting"

**"Huh your more better than that idiot over there"** graphite say while point his finger to the doctor.

"well i'll show you my real game" i say with a smirk.

graphite than laugh. and glare at me before running toward me.

* * *

(play Real game by Rayflower)

my opponent is a virus. i run toward him and punch him in the guts.

**"that won't do anything to me-. AGH"**

as i punch him there was something that come to my mind for what i notice regular player would have difficulty on any kind of monster like him but for me it was easy **"no way a single punch can injure me!. ARG! NOW YOU DON'T IT YOU LITTLE BRAT"** he roar then grab his double edge sword.

"There no way for me to guard this" i close my eye hoping to guard with bare hand but instead i heard the sound of clashing metal right in front me. "huh?" when i open my eyes there was a sword right in front of me.

**"what the!?"** graphite was confused on this situation same goes to me.

_"use it"_ a mysterious voice whispers to me in return i nod and grab the sword.

**Gashacon Striker**

the weapon was a gun mix with a sword. it's not the weapon like the other player use it's almost like a certain belt.

"what's this button do" there was two button one was red the other was blue. I press the blue button.

**1-**

The weapon shout one and i press the trigger a large energy was charge. I slash graphite and knock him down soon after.

**"AGH"**

"Wow sweat" i say "Well i guess you can say this is my final turn"

I grab the gashat an place it in to the sword.

**Gashatto!Kimewaza!**

a large energy absorb the sword leaving a couple of spark in it.** "WHAT!"** Every one was shock. There are particle of codes coming from graphite and the doctor as well continuing to absorb theme as well.

"This is the end, RIDER SLASH!"

**rider critical finish!**

As the slash went and hit him there was a large explosion right after. **"Curse you!"**

(End song)

After the attack hits graphite soon run away. "He run away i dist well i better check on the doctor" i sigh in relief as i return back to normal as i, about to approach the doctor pink spark soon appear right in front of me, "congratulation on wining the fight earlier" it was a girl wearing some sort of cosplay.

"Who are you? And what do you want?"

"My name is poppy pipopapo, your trusty game guide for kamen rider chronicle" she say "your the second player that managed to beat a high powerful monster with just olny "level 1" and as a prize of winning the fight here you go" she give me a gashat that label dragon knight hunter Z.

"Powerful enemy awaits you" she say than leave the i would like her to give me something that is related with Vanguard but i guess this work as well "oh right" as run toward the doctor i was shock to found out it was Hojo-san "Hojo-san!"

Hojo-san soon grab my shoulder and shake my body "Takumi since when you became a ride player" he say in a worried voice.

"Uhm... just now" i replied with a timid voice.

"Just now?"

I nod.

"Oh is that so" he let go of me.

"Are you okay Hojo-san you look really beaten up"

"I am fine" he said "well good, i better go a pick up groceries the store almost closing" i said and soon grab my hand bag that graphite drop.

"Oh and one more thing" emu ask " back then when i about to kill by graphite why did you save me?"

I stop walking after hearing those word from hojo-san " why? Well i don't wan't any people to suffocate the same way as i was" with that i continue walk my way, with my face looking down.

While takumi is walking Emu soon look at him with a worried expression "Takumi-kun"

**Elsewhere**

"Nice action, that was really spot on"

"Yeah right, Teria your idea really stand out"

"Why, thank you" i bow as look at the screen to see Takumi looking depressed as he is. Well soon your own destined will be decided.

"World... paradox"

**Back with Takumi**

I managed to buy groceries but, still with lack of money i have the only food i bought just instant noodles. "Huh i am really hopeless"

Next month i have to pay for the apartment soon.

"I don't really care about any of this, guess this what Naoki mean huh..." as i look out the window my mind wonders about that fight, it was not normal for the most part about being able to fight a monster that can't even defeated.

As i slowly turn around i saw the gamer driver that still on top of my desk " i wonder? what happened if i brought it as well?" I ask my self looking at the belt "Probably Hojo-san will take it from me who knows?"

Well i guess there is nothing to worried about, i fall a sleep and soon...

* * *

**Some place**

"Huh where am i?!"

I look around to see that i was in a black room with only one source of lightening which is a single candle.

"We finaly meet huh"

As i look around there was a girl with blond hair and purple eye, she was wearing a long purple vest and had a badge with the latter H on it, she also bring a book with her.

"Who are you?"

She giggle for a moment and start to talk "my name is Teria. The one who guides all riders"

"The one who guides all rider's" i look to the book that she's holding and soon she notice that i've been staring at her book for this time.

"My-my are you interested on my book?" I look at her face with nervousness.

"It's okay i know you like to read so it's fine" she say while trying to calm me down.

"Uhm...why am here?"

"Oh right. You see you have obtain the power of world paradox"

"World paradox?" That word that she say it almost remind me from something. ... oh i get it

"Don't tell me that i am going to destroy this world or whatnot" (that the best decade reference that i had in my mind).

"Oh. No your not going to destroy any world, in fact you going to save a world" she say " i see you like to watch a lot of kamen rider Decade, so you think the reason i bring you here was to fix your mistake? No uhu"

I blush a bit in embarrassment, it's true i us to watch kamen rider Decade with a friend but as soon time goes on he disappear and never once see me ever again.

"What world?" I ask

"I can't tell you that, but i am going to give you a hint" she slowly walk toward me until my face meets her "your so cute blushing while keeping it cool" she teased me more, making me more embarrass "it's zero" she then move away until i catch her word properly.

"Zero..."

"Looks like our time is up. it's time for you to wake up you got school you know" she than snap her finger and the candle went out.

* * *

**Morning**

I wake up soon after that dream with Teria "so thats mysterious voice was Teria all along" i shake my head to refresh my brain, and think on why did she mean by me saving a world?.

"Regardless it has nothing to do with school work so i guess i take it" i get off my bed and walk toward my desk. "looks like i am really going to need you after all" i said while holding the gamer driver.

i change out of my pajamas and put both the gamer driver and gashat in my bag. as i putting the gashat in, i notice my deck is still in side my bag "may be i'll visit a card shop after school"

After school

Class has ended, as the bell ring i soon went out of my classroom.

"Yo masahiro" Saito spoke to me that made surprised.

"Oh... saito. What do you want?"

"Oh i am helping the drama club so i can't come to the card shop today. Sorry" saito said sincerely.

"It's okay" i said happily "look like you will have a lot of work" i said while pointing to a couple of member of the drama club.

"Oi Kitamura. the play will start soon"

"I'll be there" he respond.

"Look's like you need to go" i said

"Yeah, see you later masahiro" with that he went to the group and i walk away from them.

On the road

After i wen to a card shop. Natto-san was surely expecting a customer but instead it was me. Back there i was about to say "you were expecting some one but, it was me. Takumi" i can't come with a better jojo reference. But he laugh in the end that's good.

"HEY YOU"

"Huh?" I was shout by a girl that is smaller than me. "Uhm... what do you want? Miss"

"your mannerful as ever" the girl has brown hair and blue eyes. He look like one of does loli's from an anime...! OH CRAP IF I TOUCH HER A SINGLE BIT I'LL BE DEAD, SO DEAD.

"What do you wan't with me?" My mind just keep saying please get away from me, please get away from me, please get away from me, please get away from me, please get away from me.

"Oh nothing. i am just going to end you life here" she say with a smile.

"W-W-What?" In said in a confuse look but in fear as well.

She pull's a gun and it was the Diend Driver and a card that say kamen rider Diend. She put the card in the slot and extend the gun.

**Kamen ride**

She then lift the gun and pull the trigger "Henshin"

**Diend**

a couple of panel suddenly appear and soon her body grow as my high. "just a passing through kamen rider. remember that"

"Tch. i guess i have to then" i grab both my gamer driver and my rider gashat. i place the driver on to my waist which made a belt appear around me beside that there was slot for some thing that i don't even know. well regardless i grab the gashat and press the button.

**Kamen rider chronicle**

i spin the gashat about there time.

"henshin" i spin it again until it was in the driver

**Gashatto!****Enter the Game! Ri-Riding** **The End!**

i transform in a different way that made the girl surprised. after i transform a image of a another rider soon walk pass by me, soon it was glitch out from the view.

"let me show you my real game" i say while pointing at her.

"fine with me"

i soon run toward her with the gashacon striker in my right hand. in respond she just stand until i land the attack.

**Attack Ride: invisible**

" HUH!?. WHAT!?" she soon disappear "where did she go?"

"Hey!" i turn around and saw her shooting a tree that almost fall on to me. " not Bad reflex, but i guess this's guy's will help me out" she took another card from her holder that say kamen rider psyga and IXA. she put the psyga card first and then the IXA card.

**Kamen ride: Psyga, IXA**

a flash light soon appear and the image of the rider soon shift back in forth. the stop shifting and there was two rider standing beside her on her left it psyga and her right it was IXA.

"now play them as you wish"

"devil you have no right of being here"say IXA, did he just say devil.

"it's showtime"say psyga.

this is gonna be bad for my history moment, psyga soon fly in the air while shooting me rapidly"Hey come on"

"don't move" said IXA that almost slash my body in half, while the fight was on i manage to guard both Psyga And IXA attack but what i didn't notice that Diend was right behind me. she pull a card from her holder that Dimension Gap.

"well look's like this is the end" she put the card in her driver.

**Attack ride: Dimension gap**

"bye,bye Paradox" she then pull the trigger and a large portal soon come right in front of me.

"WHAT THE!"i've soon was pull by the large portal and soon disappear.

* * *

"that was really fun" Diend then return back to normal making both psyga and IXA disappear. "i did't know you would be here as well g.s"

the person that she was talking to was man wearing a business suit.

"for the last time stop calling me G.s. it's gaster"

"yeah,yeah what ever"

"did you sent him"

in respond she nod

"good" he look at the spot where Takumi where vanish "soon that power would be mine"he then laugh maniacally

"hey it's kind stupid for the old man to laugh that evil"

"do you have a problem with that?" he ask

"nothing"

"oh and here's your reward" he gave her a rider card that say nega Den-O "now, shall we move along"

in respond she nod.

after their mini talk gaster soon take out a device THAT SUMMON A BLUE PORTAL, and they leaving any trace left behind.

* * *

"look's like our savior was sent to another world" Teria replied

"according to this book the person just know was doctor veila gaster. he is a well know doctor over the past, but as time goes on. his world soon crumble by the hand of decade'

" now he want to stole the power that takumi bestow-" she close her book and look to the other side "op's... almost spoil the entire plot right there. no matter what enemy stand right in front of him he will soon bring salvation to the land"

"thank you on hearing this ending segment with me, i am your guide teria will help our reader and savior bring harmony to this land"

"so... until next time. Bye" she the left the screen.

* * *

finally. the second chapter is done. i am probably going to have a test soon, SO i post this chapter as quick as i can i hope you lik tis chapter of Dimensional Paradox.

...

oh yeah i haven't tell you guy"s this. the reason i make this story in the first place. this story was inspire by **Gamindustri Start (by **Taiman215).

well that's out of the way. **Till Then CIO**


End file.
